godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 1: Blood
Note: Since this is South America, you must imagine all the dialoge is said in Spanish. lol. Note 2: Title does not mean Blood Unit will be here. ---- -SHOOT! - The woman shouted. The young man obeyed, and used his Old-Type Sniper gun to put a hole through the distant Aragami. The Vajra, already wounded from a previos clash, fell instantly, its body pierced by a high-speed piercing laser. -I bet that was enough, eh? - The man asked. -Don't get cocky, Bruno. - The alluded answered. - There's an Ogretail right about to jump over you. Bruno could barely turn around by the time the woman had entered in action. In a single bound, she skillfully devoured the monster while mid-air, leaving nothing but the tail that gave it its name before the man blasted it into pieces. -Geez, you don't need to prove every half a minute why they call you "Phantom"... -Focus! We still need to bring the other Vajra down. - Just as she said it, the remaining Vajra jumped down and, if she hadn't moved in the last second, would have taken both of their lifes. Unfortunately, the monster still managed to take the life of her partner. She sighed. It was not the first time she saw someone die right in front of her eyes, so the event didn't affect her much, but she almost liked this new blood. It had been only two months since he had joined, and he showed promise, but now he was nothing but a bloody pulp. In a single motion, she changed to her Gun mode and used her shotgun in the monster's face, blowing the entire beast to pieces. Afterwards, she devoured both bodies, just in case. -Yet another stupid death. Wish the idiots at Fenrir looked down on us more often... - She began her way back to base. In the Central... -Hey Lina. - The operator welcomed the God Eater. -Sol. -Where's Bruno? -Take a wild guess. - It wasn't uncommon in South America Branch to have high casualty rates. -Another? -The third in four months, Sol. - Lina hit the desk, accidentally breaking a glass of water in the process. - We can't keep an entire damn Branch, let alone one as large as this one, with this ammount of personnel. How much God Eaters do we have? -40 in the entire Branch. -Well, it's 39 now. - She was about to go on, but then an alarm began to sound. - What now?! - Sol checked on her screen. -A large Aragami horde is coming...! No way...! -WHAT?!! -They are organized. The different species of Aragami... they are not attacking each other. There's something really off here. - Lina immediately took the headset from Sol, moved a switch and began to scream orders. -This is a priority alert to all God Eaters in the Branch! The Central is under massive Aragami attack! All active God Eaters shall leave whatever they're doing and meet up immediately! ---- Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic